


Just think of this as a dream

by liuliu89



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greg House - Freeform, House M.D - Freeform, James Wilson - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuliu89/pseuds/liuliu89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings for whole fic: Alcohol mention, sexual content. </p><p>The title is a James Wilson quote. </p><p>This is my first fanfic ever, and I chose to tackle a Wilson reader-insert due to my own massive crush on James Wilson and the lack of reader-insert Wilson fics out there. As it is my first fanfic ever, it is also my first time writing smut. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Same again, darlin’.”

I rolled my eyes while my back was turned. Working in this bar was fun, at times, but there was always the threat of drunken flirtation from guys that I’d rather jab broken glass into my eyes than share one kiss with. I had to smile and play along, though. If they thought they had a slight chance with me, I’d get more tips. I still wasn’t very good at the flirtation part of it. I’d only been working this job for a month and was unable to hide the disgust sometimes. I served the drink and smiled as I handed the guy his change back. Predictably, he winked at me. I chose to ignore him and made my way down the bar to serve my next drunken suitor. For once, nobody seemed to need their drinks refilling. I had a moment of peace before another entitled jackass would snap their fingers at me and stare at my chest. Typical Saturday night in New Jersey.

As I finished serving another jack-on-the-rocks to the leering moron, I noticed two new gentlemen enter the bar and claim a couple of stools at the end nearest the door. I’d seen these two in the bar before, but I’d never been on the job when they came in. I hoped they wouldn’t be pissed that their regular waitress had switched shifts, like a few of the other Neanderthals had been.  I breathed deeply, bracing myself for the angry onslaught, and walked towards them ready to take their order.

The two men seemed completely opposite to one another. There was about 10 years’ difference in age between them. The older of the two was a bearded man with slightly greying hair, wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with a dark grey suit jacket thrown over the top and had his flat cap next to him on the bar. The younger man was clean shaven and had a full head of brown hair, wearing a blue shirt with a red and grey striped tie and a black blazer. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation as I walked towards them. The younger man spotted me first, turning his dark, brown eyes to look at me as I approached. He turned his body slightly towards me and away from his companion and smiled. The older man turned to look at me then, his blue eyes running over my entire body in that lecherous way I’d grown accustomed to.

“Hey, guys. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll just have an orange juice, please.” The younger one glanced at his friend. It was obvious who had drawn the short straw in the battle to be designated driver, but he didn’t look too unhappy about it.

“Scotch for me,” the other man followed suit. He looked me up and down before tilting his head slightly, “Don’t suppose you’ve got a bottle on the bottom shelf, have you?”

“House…” his friend chided.

“Oh, come on, Wilson. At least let me have a little fun tonight.”

“Afraid not, sir,” I interrupted, “But if you get bored of scotch and want a little more fun, there’s a bottle of tequila on the shelf under you.” I handed him his drink and leaned on the bar, “I’d have to bend forward right in front of you guys to get it.” House smirked as the other man almost choked on his drink.

“I like her. She’s much nicer than Wendy.” House remarked as I cleaned away some of the glasses on the bar next to them.

“Only because Wendy never offered to show you her cleavage. Or flirted with you.” I could practically hear his friend’s eyes roll.

“Hey, who says it was him I was flirting with?” I winked at Wilson. “The bottle’s in front of you.” He looked down into his orange juice and blushed slightly as House chuckled and sipped his scotch.

As the bar got busier, I had less and less time to talk to House and Wilson. House kept ordering scotch, leering at me every time I poured it for him, and Wilson gave me an apologetic look while I slid his orange juice to him. Something about Wilson had intrigued me. He looked like he knew how to take care of himself, and I was born royalty if he didn’t put at least 2 products in his hair every day. He put up with his friend well, enduring every sarcastic comment and put-down that he shot his way. As I was serving other customers, I occasionally glanced towards him. I was sure that, on more than a couple of occasions, I had caught his large, deep brown eyes looking my way too. For some reason, his glance had an effect on me. I wanted him to be looking at me. I found myself smiling like an idiot whenever he did, and he filled me with confidence. It was such a shame that his best friend was the one that was flirting with me and not him.

“So, (y/n), there isn’t anything I can say that would get you to come back to my apartment?”

I shook my head and concentrated on the drink I was pouring. “Not a damned thing, House.”

“I’m a doctor.”

“I’m a waitress. Glad we had this talk.” Wilson hid his mouth behind his hand as he laughed. House looked at him and then back at me.

“When I come back from the little boy’s room, I’m going to change your mind.” House stood up and grabbed a wooden cane from by the bar. He held it in his right hand and limped towards the bathroom, slightly stumbling on the way. I walked over towards Wilson and poured another scotch that I knew he’d order when he got back. Wilson looked up at me and smiled his apologetic smile again. I felt short of breath for a split second as I looked back at him but steeled myself to lean on the bar in front of him. “Are you a doctor too?”

“Yeah, we work together. I’m in oncology, he’s a diagnostician.”

“Fancy title. What does that mean?”

Wilson tilted his head slightly, “Mine or his?”

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at him. He looked almost cute when he did that. Hell, he **was** cute. “His. Yours means you’re a cancer doctor. What does he do?” He looked impressed that I knew what an oncologist was, but his expression turned to one of sadness for a brief moment, then he smiled again. “He takes on impossible cases that nobody else can solve. And they say he’s the best at it.”

“Wow. Impressive.” Wilson looked down at his drink. “I mean, not impressive enough to get into my pants, but impressive enough that I’ll keep flirting with him.” He looked back up at me quizzically. “A fancy title like that must come with a fancy pay cheque. Think of the tips.”

Wilson sniggered and shook his head. “Nice try, (y/n), but I’m the one paying for all those scotches you’re pouring for him. And you were gonna get a tip anyway, so no need to flirt.”

I couldn’t stop myself from biting my bottom lip as I looked at him. My God… he was the nicest and most adorable man I had met in this entire city. “Might do it anyway. Just for fun.” I turned to serve another customer as House returned from the bathroom.

For another hour or so, I was swamped in serving other customers. A fight broke out near the back of the bar and I had to clean up the broken glass as some larger guys broke them up and threw them outside. I brought the glass back behind the bar to throw it into the trash when I heard House calling me over to order another drink. I dispensed with the glass and walked towards him when I noticed a mischievous smirk on his face. “What?”

“I like a girl who knows her way around a thong,” House drawled. Wilson went wide eyed and stared, slack-jawed, at his companion.

“Excuse me?”

“When you bent down to pick up the glass, I saw it peeking out from the top of your jeans.” He threw back the last of his scotch and slammed the glass back on the bar. “Red. Nice, daring colour. Either you wore that to give you confidence or you were hoping somebody would take you home tonight and you didn’t want to be caught dead in unflattering granny panties.” Wilson put his head on the bar to avoid the embarrassment. “If it’s the latter, my offer still stands.”

I bent down towards him and stared directly into his eyes. “You’ve had enough alcohol that you wouldn’t be able to function if I came home with you tonight.”

“So… rain check?” House looked expectantly.

“Sure. Call me when you become less of an obnoxious ass.” Wilson raised his head and gaped at me. “And speaking of asses, I happen to like the way this thong makes mine look. Gets me more tips.” House smiled again and threw back the scotch I’d poured him in one gulp. Wilson started to stand up and made a move towards the door, helping House stand and passing him his cane. House started to walk towards the exit and Wilson followed, but not before calling me over one final time.

“I’m really sorry about him. You’re right, he can be such an ass.”

“Hey, it was nothing. I’ve dealt with worse in this bar. I always get idiots flirting with me.”

“I’m not surprised, a gorgeous woman like you.” Wilson’s eyebrows furrowed. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m doing it now, aren’t I? I’ve become an idiot.” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing as I reached out to grasp his arm reassuringly.

“No you’ve not, Wilson. You’re the one guy in here I don’t mind flirting with me.” He beamed at me again and I almost melted right then and there. “I’ll see you in here again some time, yeah?”

“Yeah. And, it’s James, by the way. See you again, (y/n).”

* * *

 

My eyes fluttered open and the scene around me was blurry. I blinked a few times and attempted to sit up, noticing that the surface below me was much harder than my bed. It took me a few minutes to realise I was in my kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 6 am. Last thing I remembered, it was 2pm and I’d just got home from work and come into my kitchen to pour myself a glass of water to take to bed. I glanced up towards the counter top. The glass was still there, empty. I’d obviously fainted. I checked my head for blood and brought my fingers down to look. Nothing. Thankful, I tried to force myself to stand. I seemed to have enough energy to raise to my feet, so I walked slowly towards my corkboard. A friend who had lived in New Jersey for a while had given me the address of a local hospital with a free clinic. I plucked the piece of paper from the pin board and grabbed my phone from the table, dialling the number of a cab company.

“Hi, yes, I need a cab as soon as possible to the Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working late, the reader woke up on the floor of her kitchen and, fearing a concussion, she hopped in a cab straight to PPTH.

I hopped up onto the bed in the exam room and decided to take in my surroundings. I’d been sat in the chair for half an hour and no doctor had been in to see me. I’d thought that fainting randomly and a potential concussion was more likely to get me seen sooner, especially since it seemed like a fairly quiet day in the clinic. The nurses outside seemed lovely and had showed me into this room quickly, assuring me that my doctor wouldn’t take long. I tapped my fingers on the frame of the bed and swung my legs, looking around the room. It was one of the cleanest clinics I had ever seen. The walls were painted a faint beige colour with a calming blue stripe around the centre of the walls. The windows into the reception area were covered with sterile white blinds. As I scrutinised a poster on the wall, I thought I heard footsteps coming towards the exam room. Slightly odd sounding, one determined step and then a second punctuated with the sound of plastic hitting the floor.

“Hi, I’m Doctor House and I’ll be your…” his face was unreadable as he looked up from my chart and at my face, but only for a second before a satisfied smile crept across his lips. He glanced back down at the chart,”(y/n) (y/l/n) I presume?” I shook my head at my rotten luck. Of all the places in the world I could have gone to get myself checked out, I ended up in the clinic of the jackass from the bar.

“Wait, I thought James said you were a diagnostician. Why are you in the clinic?”

“Punishment for staring too hard at my administrator’s firm and round ass. Did you just call Wilson James?” I smiled and leaned back slightly, ignoring his question. He smirked and glanced again at the file. “It says here you passed out. How much did you drink?”

“I was working. You were in the bar, remember? I didn’t have any alcohol.”

“No previous history of randomly collapsing?” House pulled out his torch and looked into my eyes.

“No. I’ve never fainted before.” I winced at the brightness of the torch as he pulled slightly away. He stood up to examine my head where I fell. I felt his fingers running through my hair and feeling my scalp for any lumps or cuts.

“Are you sure you didn’t just pretend to faint and come in so you’d see me again?” I rolled my eyes and ignored him. “I know I’m hard to resist but you didn’t have to fake symptoms to get in my pants. I was offering last night but…”

“I didn’t even know where you worked and I really did faint.” He was probably about to make some other sarcastic comment when the door burst open and James stormed in.

“House, Cuddy is on the warpath and you’re in here av…. Oh.” He looked sheepish and placed one hand on his hip, rubbing the back of his neck with the other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had a patient in here…. (y/n)?”

“I didn’t have a patient. (Y/N) finally took me up on my offer. She thought it’d be hot to do it in the clinic without the door locked.” James rolled his eyes back so far I wondered if he’d be able to spot a brain tumour in there and was about to leave when House’s pager bleeped angrily at him. I turned slightly to face him as his head drooped and he pulled his pager from his pocket. “Ah crap…”

“What’s wrong?” James asked with a concerned look.

“My patient. She’s coding.”

“You normally let your team handle that. Why are they paging you now?”

House paused for a second before replying, “It means I was wrong.” He grabbed his cane that had been propped up against the bed and walked out of the room, leaving me extremely confused and alone. With James Wilson.

James walked towards me and picked up the chart that House had discarded on the bed. “Had he diagnosed you yet?”

“Not yet. He was checking if I’d hit my head when I fainted.”

“And you let him touch you? If you didn’t come in with an STD, you probably have one now.” James looked terrified that those words had just come out of his mouth. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate that you…”

“It’s fine, Dr. Wilson. You were insulting him, not me. I get it.” I smiled reassuringly in the hopes that his puppy-dog features would settle back into a smile. After a few seconds of what I can only assume was him mentally chiding himself for his comments, they finally did.

“I take it he didn’t get very far with the exam before I rudely interrupted. And since he left us in here, I might as well finish up…” he looked nervous for a second, “with your exam, I mean. Not that you thought I meant anything el… You said you’d fainted?” His nervous habits were beginning to show and I’d never been more attracted to anybody in my life before. I felt myself wanting to do with James what House had insinuated I wanted to do with him, but I pushed that far into the recesses of my mind. At least until I knew what was wrong with me.

“Yeah, I got home from work and must have just collapsed in the kitchen. I woke up at 6am on the floor.”

“And I know you didn’t drink anything other than water all night in the bar…” his nervousness returned. “Not that I was constantly watching you or anything. I mean, I was looking at you but only…” he shook his head and breathed deeply. “I’m going to get back to the medicine now.” I tried to supress a girlish giggle at him, but I failed miserably. He almost looked pained until he realised that I wasn’t laughing at him. I was laughing because I was just as nervous as he was. He smiled again and I thought I saw him bite his lip slightly as he fished in his pocket for his torch.

“Oh, House already did that.”

“But he didn’t write what he saw on the chart, so I’ll have to redo it.” He looked into my eyes and searched for any annoyance. “You don’t mind do you?” I realised that it meant James would have to get extremely close to my face and I felt my heart beating faster inside my chest.

“Not at all, doctor.” He turned on his torch and shone it into my eyes. I don’t know what he was looking for, but I tried to stare straight ahead and not look at him at all. It proved extremely difficult, as the urge to steal glances at him became overwhelming. When he turned the torch off, I let out a deep breath I hadn’t noticed I was holding in. He turned to scribble something on the chart and then turned back to me. “Do you mind if I check your head too?”

“No,” I replied. James walked around to the other side of the bed and I felt it depress slightly as he rested his knee on it to allow himself to reach my head. “I did check myself when I woke up but I didn’t feel anything.”

“I know you probably did, but we do have to be completely sure. I’m sorry if it feels a little invasive.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” I turned to look at him, “I mean, there’s no way you touching me would be worse than House touching me, right?” James sniggered a little and shook his head.

“No, I’ll be a lot gentler than he is.” I felt his fingertips brush over my scalp, searching for the same things House had been looking for, but it felt different. His touch was so soft and reassuring. He combed through my hair with his fingers, making sure there was no blood. I began to relax as he searched, closing my eyes and allowing his fingers to roam over my scalp. I let out an extremely deep breath and was mortified to hear a slight moan escape my lips. I silently cursed myself but remained still, hoping he hadn’t noticed. It felt like he had been examining for longer than was necessary, but I finally felt his hands move away from my head and heard the pen scribbling on the chart. “No bumps, cuts, or anything else. Looks like you didn’t hit your head when you fell.” His voice had changed. It had become calmer. He walked back around to the front of me and began to drag across a small cart. “We’re going to have to take some of your blood, if that’s ok.”

“Sure, but why?”

“Well, it’s likely that you just collapsed from over work. You had been running around that bar like a mad woman for the entire duration of the evening as far as I could see, and it clearly wasn’t your first shift of the week.” He looked at me as he pulled out a syringe ready to take a blood sample. “However, there is also a possibility that you have anaemia, so we’ll take a blood sample and test for that.” James maintained his professionalism for the remainder of the exam, taking my blood and chatting to me about what an anaemia diagnosis would mean. All of this just made me fall harder for him, seeing his warm-hearted nature and how he takes care of his patients. I could tell from the tone of his voice that this was how he took care of them all. It was only once he’d finished explaining all of this to me that I noticed him relax a little more. “Is there anything else you need?”

I felt myself blush slightly as I stumbled to find the words I wanted to say. I ended up stammering for a few moments before replying, “No, that’s everything.”

He looked at me with concern. “Are you sure? If it’s something personal I can get another doctor…”

“No it’s just…” I tried to summon up some courage from within. I knew he liked me and I liked him, so why was this so difficult? He was expectant, waiting for me to reveal some embarrassing medical issue I was too afraid to divulge. I figured the real reason I was embarrassed was less mortifying than whatever was going through his head right now, so I gave in. “I… I was wondering if I could get…” I paused, realising how unprofessional what I was about to ask would seem in the clinic, “the number to your office. You know, in case I faint again.” His head dropped and he put his hands on his hips again, a habit I hadn’t noticed before. When he raised his head, a huge grin was plastered across his face and the concern had vanished from his chocolate brown eyes. “On two conditions, (y/n).”

“What are they, doctor?”

A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes. “The first is that you call me James, like I said in the bar.” My face turned bright red. “And the second is that you trade me. For your cell number.”

It took a moment to register what he’d actually said to me. My heart leapt into my throat and I had to swallow the saliva that had been building up. I must have looked like an idiot, stunned into silence by him asking me for what I’d been trying to ask him for but couldn’t muster the courage. Eventually, I replied, “Sounds like a deal… James.”

“Great.” He handed me his cell phone and I plugged my number into it. He took it back and pushed a few buttons. I heard my phone bleep in my purse and reached to grab it. “It was only me,” James said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Now you don’t need my office number.” I laughed as I picked up my purse and jumped down from the bed.

“Thank you, James. I appreciate the help.”

“No problem, (y/n). I’ll see you again.”

I grasped his arm lightly, the same way I had in the bar as he was leaving. “Very soon, I hope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nerve-wracking meeting in PPTH, the reader and James finally exchanged numbers. The reader now eagerly awaits his call.

As soon as I saw the name appear on my cell phone, I lost the ability to breathe. Every fibre of my being wanted to pick up the phone, but I was too nervous to. Eventually, I summoned the courage.

“…Hello?”

“Hello… yes… is that (y/n)?”

“Yeah, it is… James?” I giggled. He sounded nervous too.

“Yeah, it’s James. How are you feeling?”

“Great. I’ve not fainted since I came in to see you so, I assume your healing hands made me all better.” I heard a pause on the other end of the line. I imagined he was smiling at my poor attempt at flirting.

“That’s good to know. The blood test results came back and it’s not anaemia, so it looks like you were just over worked. Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.” He was officially the sweetest man I had ever spoken to, but my heart sank a little. The blood test results? Was that why he was calling?

“That’s good to know. Thank you, James.”

“Any time.” Another pause. I expected him to hang up, but he waited for a good few seconds before he said anything else. “So… I was wondering…” He was struggling to get his words out. I was patient and waited for him to continue the conversation. My mind was racing, dreaming up various things he might be about to say to me, landing on the one I really hoped it would be. Finally, I heard an exasperated sigh from the other end, and his voice came through the phone again. “There’s this… thing. At the museum. I was wondering if you wanted to… go with me?” I suddenly lost the ability to form coherent sentences. He had actually asked me out. On a date. I mean, it sounded like a date? The museum… that was a date, right?

“Wow… James… that’s… when?”

“Whenever you’re free. I understand if it’s a little too… nerdy… for you, but there’s this exhibit on the Medical Instruments and Practices of the late 1800s and it looks really interesting and I didn’t want to go on my own so I thought you might be… it’s stupid.”

“No, no, it’s not. It sounds perfect.” I wasn’t lying. He could have invited me to watch paint dry for three hours and I would have jumped at the chance to spend time with him. “I’m free tomorrow if you want to? Unless that’s too soon.”

“No, I can do tomorrow. I might get paged to the hospital, though, and I’d have to run if it was an emergency. That’s not a problem, right?”

“Not at all. I understand that I’m on a date with a big, important doctor.” I cringed at myself. I’d just used the date word. What if he hadn’t meant this as a date? Did he want to be just friends? Had I messed this up? As if to reassure me, I heard laughter ringing through the phone.

“Yes, a date with the most important doctor in the state. You might have to fight off my rampaging fans.”

“I’m sure I can take them.” We giggled together and finally arranged a time to meet at the museum. As we hung up the phone, I sank back into my chair and sighed. I wasn’t sure that the phone call had actually happened. It felt like I’d drifted off in the chair and daydreamed the whole thing. He had sounded so nervous about asking me out, and was so relieved that I’d said I was interested. I didn’t think it was possible, but he actually sounded more nervous than I was. It was nice to know I had that effect on somebody like him. Immediately, I began planning the most museum-appropriate outfit that would drive him crazy. I wasn’t going to let myself be the only one struggling to speak on this date.

* * *

 

After tossing various items of clothing out of my closet for what felt like 5 hours, I finally settled on the most casual-yet-flattering outfit I could find. I put on a white tank top with a red cardigan over the top, and a pair of jeans. I fastened the cardigan so it looked a little dressier and headed to the museum. We had agreed to meet at one o’clock but I was on course to arrive at twelve. I had tossed and turned all night and decided to arrive at the museum early to give myself time to mentally psych up and prepare myself for his arrival. I figured it was better than walking up to him all sweaty from the journey.

As I approached the museum, I noticed the interesting statues of the headless men to the right of the door. I’d always appreciated bizarre statues, so I decided to take a seat on the benches surrounding a nearby patch of grass as I waited for James to arrive. I made my way towards the benches and turned to sit down.

“(Y/N)?”

My head snapped towards the source of the voice to find James sat on the bench next to me. My face flushed red as I looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt paired with black slacks and had his jacket in his hands. He hadn’t put on a tie, but I could tell he was well prepared for if his pager went off.

“James! You’re… here early.” He hand went to the back of his head to rub his neck as he looked around.

“I wasn’t expecting you here for another hour. I was hoping I could use this time to… prepare.” I couldn’t help but smile as I realised he had arrived early for the exact same reason as me.

“That’s why I’m here early too.” He looked up at me and his eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning.

“Really? You’re that nervous too?”

“Of course.” I looked down at my hands and twirled my thumbs. “It isn’t every day I go on a date with an attractive, successful doctor.” I heard him laugh but couldn’t bring myself to look at him. Why did I lose the filter between my brain and mouth when I was talking to him?

“Well, that’s good to know, because it’s not every day I get to enjoy the company of a beautiful, funny woman like you.” I glanced at him and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Since we’re both here early, should we go in?”

“If you’d like to. Let’s go.” We both stood up from the bench and started to walk into the museum, both of us looking for signs to the exhibit that he had been looking for.

…

“I can’t believe I got the date wrong.”

James had his head in his hands as we sat outside of the museum. I don’t think he had been more mortified in his life. We had wandered around the museum, looking at all the regular exhibits, attempting to find the one he was excited about. We finally found signs pointing towards it, but as we made our way in the right direction, we discovered the doors locked shut. They were setting up the exhibit ready to display next week. I saw his face fall as I tried to assure him that I didn’t mind, and if he really wanted, we could come back and see it when it was open, but he had resigned himself to the date being a total failure.

“It’s ok, James. We can come back. I don’t mind a second date.”

“Really? After how bad this one has been?”

I rested my hand on his back reassuringly and tried to get him to look up. “It’s not been bad. I’ve spent time with you, and that’s what a date is for, right? Let’s go and grab coffee or something and carry it on, ok?”

He finally looked up at me with the cutest grin I had ever seen. “Ok, that sounds good.” He stood up and held out his hand to me to help me up. I took it without hesitation and walked with him until we found a coffee shop. As we walked, we talked about almost everything. He told me more about some of his patients and the courage they had shown throughout their treatments. I told him about my childhood and why I moved to Princeton. He was attentive and interested in everything I was saying to him.

The conversation continued over coffee, talking about everything that came into our heads, from our music tastes to our favourite movies. We had been talking for a couple of hours before his pager finally bleeped. I had known it was going to happen, but he seemed shocked by it.

“Is it an emergency?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I have to go.”

I smiled at him. “Don’t worry. Your patients need you.”

“Thank you for being so understanding. Are we going to go to the exhibit when it opens next week?” He looked at me expectantly and I found myself not wanting to wait that long before seeing him again. I didn’t care how forward I seemed, I wanted to see him again as soon as I could.

“Hey, do you want to go out for a drink tomorrow? I’m not working, and I’d love to continue this conversation while I can still remember what we were talking about.”

“That sounds perfect.” He pushed his seat back and put on his jacket. “I’ll call you later about it, ok?”

“Ok. See you tomorrow.” I rose to leave the coffee shop at the same time as him and he swept down to plant a kiss on my cheek. I felt his lips touch my skin and immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He backed away for a second and seemed to be studying my reaction, “I’m so sorry, that was so forward. It just seemed… natural. I’m so sorry…”

I had to stop myself from raising my hand to my cheek where he had touched. “No, it’s fine. I liked it.” He smiled at me as his pager beeped again. “Gotta go…” he briskly walked out of the coffee shop and disappeared out of sight. I sat back down in the chair to take stock of what had happened. He had said kissing my cheek had felt natural. Did that mean he was falling for me as much as I was falling for him? With everything I had, I hoped so.

* * *

 

After that first date, we saw each other very frequently. We met again for a drink the next day and spent the whole time talking as if we’d known each other forever. He’d come into the bar with House sometimes while I was working and his best friend would make sarcastic comments about us dating while knocking back the whisky. James would just make sly comments about how I picked him over House and he’d be silent for a few minutes before his sarcastic nature overtook him again.

We went back to the museum, eventually, taking in all of the interesting items on display, and James explaining to me what each implement was for and how much medicine had developed since their use. I was fascinated by it, but mostly because of how interested in it he was. He was positively glowing when he talked about something he was passionate about. I enjoyed listening to him talk immensely, and loved even more spending so much time with him.

He gave me a ride home after the museum and got out of his car to walk me to my front door.

“I really enjoyed that exhibit, James. It was really interesting.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that to make me happy?” he sniggered.

“No. I really did enjoy it. It was so much fun experiencing something you’re so passionate about.” I looked up at James and felt something pass between us. He looked down and I saw his eyes glance towards my lips. I stepped slightly towards him. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Any time…” he replied, nerves overtaking him. He reached out to touch my arm, hesitantly, and I didn’t back away. Eventually, he lowered his head towards me and pressed a light kiss against my lips. I raised on my toes slightly to meet him, closed my eyes, and deepened the kiss, noticing how warm and soft his lips were against mine. I realised how right he had been that first day. It felt so natural to be this close to him. I became aware of his arms curling around my back and pulling me slightly closer as I wrapped my arms up and around the back of his neck. Neither of us pulled away with any urgency, and I felt his mouth move slightly. Even while he was kissing, he was hesitant and respectful, not wanting to be too forward. I started to deepen the kiss even further, moving with him until he took my hints and swept his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly to allow him to take the next step. My body was trying not to shake as I felt the connection between us, exploring each other as passionately as a first kiss would allow. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally pulled away. He looked deep into my eyes again, searching for a reaction, and I saw that smile that I fell for grow across his face.

“See you again soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of successful dates and a magical first kiss, the reader is ready to take her relationship with James to the next level.  
> (Please be kind, but also feel free to leave constructive criticism, as this is my first time writing a sex scene. I hope it went well)

The next night, as I was nearing the end of my shift, James and House came into the bar as usual. I poured their drinks and started to serve the other customers, trying not to look at James as I did. The memory of the kiss was burned into my brain and I had to shake it off or I wouldn’t be able to function. I noticed House stand abruptly and leave, with James shaking his head and looking back at the half-drunk whisky on the bar.

“What’s with him?”

“Oh, he did this thing he always does where he stops our conversation in the middle of his sentence because he’s suddenly had an epiphany about the case he’s working on. I’m used to it.”

“So he does this often.”

“At least once per case.” He passed me the glass of whisky. “I guess he won’t be needing this.” I poured it away and caught sight of another waitress coming in to change shifts with me.

“Since I’m not stuck babysitting Greg tonight, do you need a ride home?” I felt my heart leap into my throat and I didn’t know why. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t offered me a ride home before, but I had told myself that, next time he did, I would make a bold move. I didn’t expect it to be so soon after I had made the promise, though. He took my silence as a rejection and started to apologise for asking. I interrupted him.

“No, I don’t know why I paused. I’m sorry. I mean… I’d love a ride. Thank you.” He flashed me that grin again and waited by the door of the bar while I collected my things.

* * *

 

As he pulled up outside of my apartment building, I was suddenly motionless. I couldn’t bring myself to talk, move, or even breathe. The fear of rejection was overpowering as he looked at me, expecting me to say my goodbyes and leave the car.

“Are you ok?” I forced myself to breathe and turn to look at him.

“I’m fine. I just… I was going to ask if you…” I couldn’t do it. I was staring right at him as he waited for me to finish the sentence and I couldn’t read him. I didn’t know what he wanted me to ask, how he would respond, my head was filling with different scenarios, each more heart-breaking than the next. He waited patiently, making sure not to push me to say something I was uncomfortable with. I was left with a decision. Make something up, or keep the promise I made to myself. “Do you want to come in?” James looked like he released a breath he had been holding in all night.

“I… erm… if that’s ok… yes.” He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to reveal that I had been joking all along.

“Ok. Great.” I grabbed my purse from the floor of the passenger side and got out of the car, hearing him climb out and close his door. We silently walked towards my building as I fished my keys out of my purse. My hands were shaking as I unlocked the door to my building and led James down the hall. As we got to my door, James put his hand on the small of my back. He must have sensed my nervousness. His face showed the question going through his mind. _Are you sure?_ I was completely sure, though. I wanted this, but I was nervous as hell about it. I didn’t want anything to go wrong. I didn’t want to disappoint him. I decided if I stayed this nervous, I was going to ruin things simply by worrying about ruining them. I inserted the key into the door and let us into my apartment. As soon as we were both in the apartment, I locked the door and threw my arms around the back of James’ neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer than I thought possible as I took in everything about this moment, from his smell to his taste. I started grasping at his shirt, indicating that it was getting in my way, and he pulled his arms away from me to remove his jacket, never once breaking the kiss. He started to remove my coat and I felt his fingers brush against the bottom of my shirt before he pulled away. I didn’t know how to respond. We had been frantic, passionate, and now he had just stopped.

“Is everything ok?”

“No. We… need to… slow down.” He was stuttering, unable to get out his sentence between taking deep breaths. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I had blown it. He didn’t want this yet. He looked at me and saw the water begin to fall. His expression became softer. “I didn’t mean… no… I…” he took a step towards me and I saw his nervousness disappear, replaced by a loving, affectionate aura. “I didn’t mean our relationship needs to slow down. I just meant… right now. We need to slow down.”

“I don’t understand…”

“(Y/n), we’re tearing at each other’s clothes as if we have a time limit. We don’t. This is our first time.” He smiled at me and I saw a confidence overtake him, as if he immediately knew how he wanted to proceed. I felt my knees weaken and had to step back and lean against the door to stop myself from falling over. He followed my movements and reached out a hand to the bottom of my chin, pulling my face up to meet his eyes. “This should be… slow,” he punctuated his point by pressing a light kiss to my lips, “passionate…” he turned my head to the side and I felt his lips touch the skin underneath my ear, “romantic.” He started to trace kisses down to my collarbone and a soft moan escaped my mouth. I felt him smile against my neck as he continued, sending shivers throughout my entire body.

“First time?” I managed to whisper, utilising all of my strength to stop my knees from giving way, “You mean, there’s going to be more?”

“If you want there to be.” He retraced his steps, kissing back up my neck towards my ear. “Do you want there to be?” I shuddered at hearing his voice, low and husky.

“It depends how this goes,” I responded, somehow finding a small sliver of confidence in me as I became putty in his hands.

“I’d better do a good job then, hadn’t I?” he whispered. He pulled away from me and gestured for me to lead him to the bedroom. I took his hand and led him through my small apartment. We entered my bedroom and he slowly guided me towards the bed, motioning for me to lie down. We removed our shoes and socks before I shuffled on to my bed, pulling on his tie lightly so that he followed me. He lay next to me, removing his tie before leaning over me and pressing his warm lips against mine. I felt his hand on my waist, slowly moving upwards, dragging my shirt up with it. He hesitated for a second as he neared my breast, before resting his hand on it. I felt him squeeze extremely lightly, testing to see if I was ok with this. I quietly moaned my consent as he broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head. I could see determination in his eyes and could tell that he wanted to take control. I was rendered powerless by his passionate kisses and exploring hands, reaching behind me to unhook my bra. As soon as he removed it and threw it aside, he took a second to commit my body to memory before he turned my head again and resumed kissing my neck, starting in the same place he had last time, and slowly pressing light kisses against my pulse, moving down towards my collarbone. This time, he kept going. He repositioned slightly so that he was completely above me, hands either side of my topless body as he continued his exploration. I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. My breathing was becoming more rapid as he neared my breasts, his light kissing driving me absolutely crazy. He moved his hand to my left breast as he kissed my right, his tongue tracing my nipple before he took it into his mouth, his thumb mirroring his actions on the other side. My moaning was becoming obscene, thrown into ecstasy by such a simple action. He started to kiss back up my body, returning to my mouth with more passion and fervour than he had shown before, still massaging my breast with his hand. He moved his hand up to my face and lightly stroked my cheek, smiling down at me. “You are absolutely beautiful, do you know that?”

“Careful now, James. Don’t ruin the mood with cliché.”

“It’s not a cliché if it’s true,” he responded, returning his lips to my mouth as the hand that was on my face resumed its journey, exploring every inch of my body that it could reach. It ran across my body and settled by my jeans, lightly stroking the skin by the waistband. He became hesitant again, silently asking for permission to continue. I arched my back slightly to show him the effect he was having on me, and that was enough for him to unbutton my jeans and pull away from my mouth to move further down on the bed, removing my jeans and underwear. He threw them to the floor, and crawled back up my body, placing kisses along my skin as he pressed his chest to mine, enjoying the feeling of my skin against his. I started to move my hands across his chest, desperate to feel every part of him that I could, and I felt myself starting to reach for his belt. He moved my hands away, though, and shook his head. “I’ll deal with that later. For now, it’s all about you.”

True to his word, James didn’t let me touch him at all. He kissed me again, biting my bottom lip and running his tongue against mine, driving me crazy with every little action. I was so entranced by the kiss that I barely felt his hand moving downwards until it began to stroke the inside of my thigh, causing me to shiver and moan into his mouth. I started to feel an ache. I had wanted this for what felt like years, and for him to finally be here, touching me like this, it didn’t feel real. But I was snapped back to reality when I felt his fingers finally settle where I wanted them, rubbing small circles and testing my reactions. My eyes snapped shut, my fingers gripping tightly onto his shirt, needing something to anchor me as the pleasure rippled through my body and a soft moan escaped me. I managed to open my eyes slightly to see him smiling down at me, watching my face for responses. He moved slowly, but expertly, lightly pressing a finger into me and making sure that it didn’t hurt before beginning to massage me and prise more moans from my mouth, making sure I was comfortable before slowly inserting a second and repeating the process. He was so attentive and careful, kissing me when he knew I needed him to, speeding up and slowing down in response to my moans. I could feel his hardness pressing against my leg and was briefly aware of how frustrated he must have been before his fingers brushed against the perfect place inside of me and I couldn’t hold back any more. James pressed his lips to mine as I writhed underneath him, waiting for me to come down from my high before leaning back and slowly removing his shirt. I leaned up towards him and wrapped my arms around him, finally feeling his skin against mine for the first time. He let my hands travel down his body, reaching for his belt buckle and struggling to remove it, before laughing a little and pulling away from me to stand by the side of the bed. He undid his belt and slipped his trousers down before stepping out of them and slowly leaning down above me again. I ran my eyes over him as he leaned over me, taking in the sight of him and his obvious arousal. I felt another shudder deep within me as I saw the effect that just touching me had clearly had on him.

“Wait, (Y/N) I don’t have a…”

“Drawer.”

James reached over into the drawer by the side of the bed and pulled out a condom from the box I kept in there. He smirked and held it up, looking at me quizzically.

“My friend back home bought them for me. She was convinced I’d be getting laid constantly when I moved here and told me I’d need them.” James shook his head with a grin at that.

“Well, I suppose I need to thank this friend of yours when I see her.” He leaned down to kiss me again, reclaiming the mood that had almost dissipated. He returned his hands to my body, caressing my entire form and travelling lower and lower again, pressing inside me once more and making sure I was completely ready for him. After eliciting another series of moans and whimpers from me, he finally withdrew and I heard the sound of the condom wrapper tearing. I managed shake myself free of the fever and opened my eyes in time to see him rolling it onto his length and checking it was secure. When he was satisfied, he returned to his position above me, looking down into my face, searching for reservations. I made sure he found none. He was about to open his mouth to ask if I was sure when I tugged on his neck and pulled his lips down against mine, parting only to whisper “Yes, James, I’m sure.”

He continued kissing me passionately as I felt him position himself and slowly start to push into me. It felt completely natural as he glided into me, moving achingly slow so as not to cause me any pain. I arched my back and used my legs to pull him in further and deeper, hearing him groan against my lips. He pulled away from me and leaned up on his arms to look down at me before starting to grind his hips against mine, rolling his eyes backwards and struggling to maintain the pace. He pressed his body down completely against mine again and pushed further into me until we were as close as it was possible to be, with him completely inside of me and holding me tight, thrusting his hips forward and gripping onto my hips, pressing kisses to my neck in perfect synchronicity. I started to dig my nails into his back as he hit the perfect places inside of me, moaning into my ear with me returning the favour. It felt like we were moving like this for a lifetime, enjoying each other’s’ bodies and the feeling of being together like this. He remained attentive throughout, never going too quickly and making sure that every movement caused me to moan louder than I thought possible. My fingers dug deeper into his back as I felt my orgasm start to build, not wanting the moment to end but praying desperately for my release. I screamed his name as I came closer and closer, with him increasing the pace slightly and pushing as far into me as he could reach. I finally felt my orgasm wash over me and began to shake under his weight, calling out his name and pressing my palms to his back. I felt him start to shudder inside me as his own orgasm pulsed through him. Eventually, he carefully slid himself out of me and hugged me for a moment before retreating to the bathroom to clean himself up. I lay panting and struggling to breathe before a smile came over me as I saw him returning to the bedroom to climb into bed with me and wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace. As I felt sleep take me, I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head.


End file.
